


Dogs or Cats

by TNKT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids showing off their cute pets by exchanging pictures, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Connor and Nines argue, Connor is cool as a cucumber, Connor is such a big bro, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Epic Pet Battle, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fowler is a cockblock, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed screams a lot, Gayvin, Gayvin and Nines sitting in a tree, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank makes sure his son is okay, Making Out, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 annoys Gavin because it's fun, RK900 is a smooth bastard, Sexually Frustrated Gavin Reed, Swearing, Who will win, because Connor's too busy worrying about Nines, because these humans never stop, first chapter is Connor centric, he intervenes for Connor so, in a bathroom stall, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, make this a thing please, pet debate, reed900, second chapter is Nines centric, that's Hank singing probably, why isn't this a tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT
Summary: Connor and Nines have a debate on whether dogs or cats are better. Then our friend the asshole detective comes in to ruin everything, and gets angry because he can't handle a little teasing. Hank is there to make sure the kids don't start tearing each other apart.





	1. Dogs

Connor was drinking a cup of thirium alone in his corner of the DPD's break room when his gaze caught onto the familiar black turtleneck of his android colleague. He lowered his drink and watched as the RK900 grabbed his own cup in one of the cupboards and approached his table.

"Hello, Nines," Connor greeted him.

"Hello, Connor," replied the other android. He grabbed the half-empty pouch sitting on the table and poured some of the blue liquid in his cup, and as he screwed the cap back on, noticed Connor staring at his clothes attentively. "What is it?"

"Those are claw marks, if I'm not mistaken," observed the RK800 as he gestured towards his arm.

Nines looked down and pulled back his sleeve, and the action clearly revealed the four thin bluish lines drawn on the side of his wrist. The RK900 didn't seem to have noticed them before. They weren't deep enough for any thirium to seep out.

"Did the cat give you trouble again?" asked Connor, a discreet smile on his lips.

Nines straightened both of his sleeves to cover his wrists. "She was a bit impatient. I was late by a minute for her breakfast this morning."

"Sumo never gives me any trouble when I'm late for his meal." Connor couldn't hold back the hint of smugness in his voice, and his counterpart's blue eyes snapped back up to his face. 

"Is that so."

Connor took a tranquil sip of his drink before he stated : "Sumo is very docile." 

He let the rest of his sentence go unspoken, but Nines was quick to catch on and replied : "So is Princess, if you're implying that it isn't the case."

"You mean docile as in pushing over any cutlery you might leave lying around?" asked Connor with a teasing quirk of his mouth. "Or maybe biting your ankle when you walk too fast next to her? Oh, no, I know. You must be referring to when she scratches your hand whenever you don't do what she wants." 

Nines smiled at him charmingly. "And I imagine you mean docile as in jumping on you as soon as you walk through the door? Or perhaps waddling in the mud and then dragging both paws across your clean suit? Of course, you're talking about when Sumo pulls Lieutenant Anderson's day-old pizza cardboard out of the trash and leaves it in the middle of the living room."

"That was because Hank didn't put it in the bin correctly!" Connor said defensively.

"Ah yes, that makes everything better," sarcastically answered Nines. "It isn't like that was the eighteenth time it happened."

"At least Sumo doesn't scream during the night," retaliated the RK800.

"Maybe not, but he most definitely barks at each and every squirrel he comes across."

Things were getting serious, so Connor put down his cup. "Sumo's able to show affection, unlike cats, and he's much easier to hug."

"Princess curls up next to my pillow every night, I think that can be considered a show of affection. She even rubs her face against mine," Nines argued.

"Whenever I happen to go on standby mode in the lieutenant's house, Sumo comes to give me kisses."

"Princess catches mice and gives them to me as a gift. I've read that it's a sign of respect for cats."

"That's very unhygienic and settles it, dogs are better," stated Connor.

"It doesn't settle anything. Cats are vastly superior in both cuteness and agility," retorted Nines. 

The blue light of his LED blinked a few times in quick succession and Connor received a file through their wireless comunication. The RK900 had sent him a picture of Princess sleeping with her front paws curled up to her face and her fluffy belly was exposed. All right, it was cute, but Connor immediately shot back one of his favourite pictures of Sumo, the one where the dog was politely putting his paw in the RK800's hand like the good boy he was. 

"Try teaching that to Princess," Connor said proudly. "Besides, dogs are loyal and are largely recognized as man's best friend, I think that's a clear indicator of how much better they are." 

"Cats were worshipped in Ancient Egypt, Poland, China, I think that's very telling."

"Dog worship exists as well, in India and Nepal. And they have incredibly keen senses of smell, sight and hearing."

"So do cats, and excellent night vision."

Connor decided it was time to change tactics, or this debate wouldn't go anywhere. "Cats hack up hairballs and destroy furniture, spend most of their time sleeping where people are trying to walk, just stay for the food and pretend they don't need attention when they are in fact needy."

Nines didn't miss a beat. "Dogs are even more dependent than cats, and extremely sloppy. Not only do they drool everywhere and eat anything off the ground, but humans generally find their smell unpleasant. Finally, do I need to remind you how many times you've had to change your uniform because Sumo pressed his big wet muzzle on your clean pants?"

"Hey, tin cans, shut the fuck up!" 

Connor closed his mouth and looked to the side, where he saw Detective Reed stomping up to them. Surprisingly, Hank was trailing behind him.

Detective Reed slammed both hands on the table and growled : "We can hear you from the other side of the fucking precinct! There are real people trying to do actual work here so you two piles of scrap metal better keep it down or I'll make sure you end up in a dumpster fire."

"Apologies, Detective Reed," Connor said politely. "We will make sure to lower our voices."

"Yes, so that the real people may work in peace, as opposed to fake people," Nines added with a smirk.

Gavin narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you trying to be funny? I swear to god, you plastic prick-"

"What are you two dorks arguing about, anyway?" Hank interrupted him. "I heard about dogs?"

Connor looked at him and nodded. "Yes, we were trying to determine whether cats or dogs were better. Though it really doesn't matter, as the answer is obviously dogs. Nines just refuses to see the truth for what it is."

"Do I now?" asked the RK900. "I'm sure Detective Reed here certainly doesn't agree. Isn't that right, detective?"

"Both of you either shut your mouths or get your plastic asses out of here," spat Detective Reed. "I've got nothing else to say to you tin cans."

The man turned to leave, but RK900 reached out and hooked his long fingers in his hoodie. "You're not leaving yet, Detective."

"What the hell are you-" The man whacked his arm and hissed : "Let go of me!"

Nines didn't budge and effortlessly dragged the shorter man back to the table. "No, we haven't heard your opinion on the matter yet. So, cats or dogs? Which are better?"

Gavin looked like he was ready to commit first-degree murder. Not only was he clearly infuriated, but his bloodshot and sunken eyes gave him an insane look that didn't cumulate well with his words. "I'm gonna kill you! I told you to let go, you plastic fuck!"

"You can certainly try," Nines said with a smug smile. "Come on, Detective. Tell us what you think."

"Fuck off! I don't have time to waste with this shit, you dumb fucking fridge!" Gavin struggled and jerked in the RK900's grip like a fish out of water, and Connor felt worried that he might strangle himself with his own collar if he continued.

"It's only a matter of seconds," Nines replied calmly, but Connor could tell that the android was enjoying the predicament he'd put the detective in. Connor himself wasn't disliking it, though he would never admit it out loud.

The man cursed and ended up growling through gritted teeth : "Cats are better! You fuckin' happy now?"

"Very much so," smiled Nines, and he finally let go.

Detective Reed ragingly pulled on his hoodie to loosen his collar and spat : "Fucking android, I'd shut you down myself if it wasn't illegal!"

The RK900 leaned in and purred in his ear : "That wasn't what you were saying last night."

Connor and Hank both saw the detective's ears turn bright crimson and he shoved the android. "Shut the fuck up, you maniac! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Now now, don't be angry," said Nines placatingly as he raised both hands. 

"I'll show you angry, you motherfucker!" seethed Gavin, and before anyone could react he threw a punch in the android's face.

"Woah, hey!" Hank intervened, but Connor put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting in between both cops.

Nines had grabbed Gavin's fist and he gave the man's wrist a sharp tug, making him stumble forward. "Calm down, Detective Reed. It was just a joke," the RK900 said in a neutral tone of voice. 

"Oh, a joke?!" The detective was shaking in anger and he whipped his wrist out of the android's grip before turning on Connor and grabbing him by the collar. "I bet you think it's funny, huh tin can? Having a good laugh with your freak twin?"

"Not at all," replied Connor calmly. "I think Nines' words were in poor taste."

"Let go of him," Hank ordered.

"What, you afraid I'll hurt your precious robo-twink?" Gavin snarled. Connor did not know what a twink was, but he did hear Hank inhale sharply. A short research gave the android a quick understanding of what the detective was implying.

"Watch it," Hank warned the man.

"Or what?" Gavin bit back.

"It's all right, Lieutenant," said Connor. "Detective Reed, I apologize on Nines' behalf. He spoke out of turn."

"Shut the fuck up," hissed Gavin, and Connor felt the man's grip on his collar tighten as he raised his fist. The android prepared himself for the incoming blow, but suddenly the hold on his clothes disappeared and he saw the detective's feet lift off the ground. For a brief moment he felt just as confused as the detective looked, until he realized that Nines had simply pulled the man over his shoulder with one arm. 

Gavin was momentarily shocked into silence, and then started vociferating at the RK900, punching and kicking at it with all his might. "What the fuck are you doing?! Let go, you overglorified ken doll! I'm gonna rip you apart! FUCK! I SAID LET GO!"

Nines glanced back at them and said : "I'll take him somewhere else to get him to calm down."

Connor just nodded and the RK900 left the room with a still screaming and very angry Detective Reed on his shoulder. Both he and the lieutenant stood there in silence for a while, and then Hank started laughing.

"What the hell did we just see?"

Connor looked down at his suit and started adjusting his tie, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, that was too good!" Hank was laughing so hard he had to sit down. "The way he just picked him off the ground like an angry cat- God, that was great!"

Connor straightened his jacket and pulled at his sleeves. "That was certainly a scene worth seeing, and definitely one worth almost getting punched in the face."

Hank wiped a tear out of his eye and leaned over, and by then he was just wheezing. "I can't believe that just happened!"

Connor finished tidying his appearance and then thoughtfully tilted his head to the side. He pulled up a video of a screaming cat and compared it to his memory file, and nodded to himself. Hank's earlier comparison of Detective Reed with an angry cat was rather fitting : the detective had sounded nearly the same. Connor then wondered if the reason Nines liked Detective Reed so much was because he reminded him of a cat- or if Nines liked cats so much because they reminded him of Detective Reed. Either way, it was an interesting observation, one that the android filed away for later use.

Then he looked over at Hank, who was now catching his breath. The man looked up at him with a huge grin. "That's one memory I'm gonna cherish forever. No way is Gavin ever living that down."

Connor gestured towards the precinct. "Considering several people have witnessed the scene of Nines carrying Detective Reed on his shoulder, I'm sure you are not the only one who intends to tease him about it later."

Hank let out another chuckle. Connor looked at the table and saw that Detective Reed had leaned over the table far enough that he'd spilled his cup of thirium. A slight part of it had already started evaporating, but the mess remained on both the surface of the table and the floor. It was almost a miracle that none of it had landed on Connor's clothes. The android rose from his seat and went to grab some paper towels to clean up the mess.

When he returned to the table, Hank reached out a hand and said : "I'll help."

Connor handed him some of the towels, and as he did so made a quick scan of his lieutenant. Hank's heartbeat was slightly elevated and his stress levels hadn't gone down much since they'd spiked during Gavin's confrontation.

"Lieutenant," said Connor.

Hank looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think he'd try to hit both you and your brother in the middle of work."

Connor did not try to correct him. He'd already told him that he and the RK900 couldn't exactly be considered brothers, but it seemed that the notion was stuck in Hank's head. Connor also didn't tell him that Detective Reed had in fact already punched him in the middle of work before, when he was still just a machine. 

"Detective Reed's earlier words disturbed you."

"I'm uncomfortable, yeah. Because that asshole doesn't know when to stop," grumbled Hank. "Didn't take him for such a pervert."

"It was very unprofessional of him to suggest we were in a sexual relationship," agreed Connor as he threw away the blue soaked towels in the trash. "But Nines was equally unprofessional."

"Fuck's sake, Connor. You don't have to actually say it out loud."

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

Hank did the same, and then turned to look at him. "What about you, Connor? You alright?"

The android looked at him in surprise. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hank shrugged. "People are usually embarassed when someone says stuff like that, and he tried to hit you. I just want to make sure you're not feeling bad because of that shithead."

Connor stopped in front of the man and put his hands behind his back. "I'm fine, Hank, it takes a lot more than that to disturb me. I may not have a lot of experience with humans, but I'm more than capable of fending for myself. I am an RK800, after all. You don't need to worry about me so much."

"I'm not worried," sputtered Hank. 

"Of course you aren't," Connor deadpanned as he turned to leave the break room. 

He heard Hank mumble behind him : "Fuck, I hate it when you get sassy."

"I know, lieutenant. It's why I do it. Shall we get back to work?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pumpkin.  
> Ra9 help me I can't stop writing for this game, somebody stop me or at this rate I'm gonna drown in my own fanfics.  
> At any rate here have some bitchy Gayvin, smooth Nines, cute Connor and protective Hank.  
> I might write a second part to this focused on what happens with mister anger issues after Nines drags his ass out of the break room. Depends on how much you guys want it, the idea is kinda vague still.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it!


	2. Cats

"Fucking put me down, asshole!" roared Gavin as he squirmed under Nines' arm.

The android quickly stepped across the precinct where some of the officers looked up from their monitor to gawk at the scene they were causing. There were a few snickers here and there and the RK900 felt Gavin elbow him in the back again, but he didn't so much as wince.

"You're dead, you fucker!" raved the man on his shoulder. "You're so dead, I'm gonna rip your arms out and leave you to bleed out on the ground!"

"Yes, Detective Reed," the android calmly answered as he continued walking. "I'm sure you will. Now please calm down, you're making a fool of yourself."

"Fuck off!" The man started pounding on the android's back with his fists and his legs flailed wildly about, but Nines had a solid grip on his waist.

The RK900 finally reached the men's bathroom and thrust the detective in one of the stalls. Gavin stumbled back but quickly righted himself, and he threw a punch which the android didn't avoid. Nines' head snapped to the side upon impact and whipped back just as fast, and he stared impassively at the detective cursing and shaking his hand in pain.

"Hitting me won't exactly solve anything, Detective Reed."

Gavin was breathing hard with anger and he pushed an accusing finger in the android's chest. "Why the hell did you go and say that in front of those assholes? Are you crazy?! Did you get a glitch up in that computer brain of yours?"

"I told you, it was a joke."

"Yeah? Well it fucking sucked!"

"I'll strive to better my sense of humour, then," Nines answered sarcastically.

"You know that's not the problem, you prick!" Gavin hissed at him. 

The RK900 felt a flare of irritation and pinned the detective's arm up against the stall, leaning in threateningly. "What does it matter if they know?"

Gavin glared at him. "It's fucking weird. You're just a machine."

Nines' eyes narrowed and he growled : "And what does it matter that I am a machine?"

"Let go of my arm, tin can. I'm warning you."

"Answer me."

The man braced himself against Nines' tall frame, but the android's grip was too strong. "I said let go!"

"No."

Gavin tried to fight him off for a few more seconds, but it didn't get him anywhere. Nines noted he gave up faster than usual this time. The detective let his free arm fall back at his side and simply hissed : "Fuck you, tin can."

Nines tilted his head and studied him closely. The man was tense and high-strung, but the bags under his eyes were deep and he could tell that all the coffee in the world wouldn't help today. It was highly probable judging from his physical state that the detective had gone through another bout of insomnia that night. The android decided not mind his hurtful words for now.

"Detective Reed, have you been able to sleep?"

"What's it to you?"

"I've noticed your typing speed has lowered a good 11% today, and the frequency at which you take pauses has increased approximately 25%. It's safe to assume that you are tired, but I'd like to make sure why that would be."

"Fuckin' android." The man looked away. "You know exactly why."

"Was it only insomnia, or did something else prevent you from sleeping?"

Gavin didn't answer and kept his eyes on the other side of the stall. Nines waited, but there was no reply.

"Is there anything I can do for you, detective?"

"Like hell if I know," muttered the man.

Nines stared at him thoughtfully, and then let go of the arm he was holding pinned to the stall. Before Gavin could react, the android grabbed him at the waist and pushed him back fully against the wall.

"What the-" yelped Gavin, but Nines cut him off.

"I think you need to relax a bit, detective."

"The hell are you doing?!" 

The android's hand snaked up to Gavin's head and he threaded his long fingers in the detective's hair. He was cautious not to hurt the human, but his pull was firm enough that Gavin didn't have any other choice but to lean back and look him in the eyes.

"Go ahead. Try to escape," Nines told him.

Gavin gritted his teath and tried to slip out of his grasp, but the android had a firm hold on him and it was all too easy to keep him in place. The man's ears were starting to redden. 

"Let go."

"I will, Detective Reed. If you really don't want this, you can tell me to stop. Just say the word."

"Let go."

"That's not the right word, Gavin."

Nines watched the human closely in case he had just been mistaken, but Gavin clenched his jaw and avoided his gaze. The red tinge to his ears had spread to his cheeks and it seemed all his complaints had suddenly disappeared. The android let go of the detective's waist to slide his hand along his thigh and lower. Gavin jolted and the RK900 smirked.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

"Shut up."

Nines gently ran his fingers across the man's pants, and Gavin's breath hitched again. For a human who was this tired, he was still quite reactive. The android then recalled that he hadn't touched Gavin in this way for several days now.

"Did you perhaps miss this?"

Gavin's eyes shot daggers at him. "For fuck's sake, do you things ever shut up?"

Nines smirked again. "Not as often as you'd wish, I'm afraid. Should I take your answer for a yes, then?"

"Oh, fuck off-" The man was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and he froze in Nines' arms, his eyes suddenly widening in alarm. 

The RK900's head turned to the door and he payed close attention to the sound of the footsteps that was approaching their stall, which he quickly associated with a 57% chance of it belonging to Captain Fowler, of all people. If they made it through this undiscovered, he'd absolutely keep that information to himself. Gavin's heartrate and stress levels were high enough as it was. The human had tensed up completely and had clapped his own hand over his mouth to keep his breathing silent.

They listened as the other man sighed- a sound which Nines' audio units were quick to identify as Captain Fowler's voice- and did his business in one of the urinals. The android could only hope Gavin hadn't recognized him as well. Then they heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, and the man went to wash his hands. It took a full 78 seconds for the man to turn off the faucet, wipe his hands on a paper towel, throw it in the trash, and finally leave the bathroom.

The door closed and Gavin let out a shaky exhale. He punched Nines in the gut half a second later.

"You fucking moron! Didn't you hear him coming?"

"I'm sorry, detective, I was... distracted."

Gavin was livid. "Distracted? Distracted?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" 

Nines wished it hadn't been the case, but he hadn't been careful enough. "No, I'm being serious. I was focused on you, Detective Reed."

The man looked like he wanted to hit him again, but if he did, he didn't go through with it. "Okay, we're done here. Get off me." His tone was clipped, his stress levels were still high, and Nines could also tell that the human had lost all of his prior urges. His HUD told him he'd failed his mission to calm down his partner.

"Detective, are you sure you'll be all right at work?"

Gavin glared at him. "You saying I can't do my job, tin can?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried for your well-being, as you haven't relaxed in the slightest."

"Yeah, that's strange, huh. I wonder why," said the detective in an acerbic tone. 

Nines still didn't let go of the human. "I'd like to make it up to you, detective. I'm aware things didn't work out this time, but would you like me to come over tonight?"

"Why the fuck would I-"

"You've clearly got some needs that should be taken care of, detective. I believe I am well suited for the job."

"I don't have any needs, you dumb fucking fridge! You don't know shit about me!" shouted the detective.

Nines brought both of his hands to the man's face and held his head there. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. You didn't say anything, and consequently I didn't think you needed me there."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Gavin denied, but his voice was less biting now.

"It seems I've been neglecting my partner in favor of getting my work done."

The detective still looked angry, but his gaze had shifted to something less sharp. "I don't need you."

"I understand that, Detective Reed. I'd like to come over tonight despite that."

"Let go," ordered the man. This time, Nines complied and stepped back. Gavin turned away from him and unlocked the door, but before he could step out, the android grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back again.

"I told you-"

Gavin's yell died on his lips and he was completely taken aback when the android bended down and kissed him on the forehead. When Nines straightened, he saw that the detective was staring up at him with a dumbfounded expression. Gavin's face was pink and it took him exactly three seconds to get a hold of himself.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"A kiss, Detective Reed," the android innocently replied.

"I know that, dipshit, what I'm asking is what the _fuck_ was that?"

"You looked distressed."

"Oh, yeah, you think it made me feel better? Like hell it did! Go die in a dumpster, you fucking tin can," Gavin spat, before spinning around on his heels and quickly heading for the door. The tip of his ears were still red and Nines wondered if the detective was aware of it. Then the bathroom door slammed shut, and it was very quiet all of a sudden. The android caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and noticed that his hair was slightly askew. He took a moment in the bathroom to readjust it and smooth down the creases of his black turtleneck. The detective hadn't said yes for tonight, but he hadn't said no either, and that probably meant Gavin wasn't completely reluctant to see him later this evening. There was a good chance Nines had been right about being missed by the detective. The android walked across the white tiles and received a message just as he opened the door.

< _RK800 : Is everything all right? Detective Reed seems rather agitated._ >

< _RK900 : I think I've got the situation under control._ >

< _RK800 : Did you do something again? I've told you before not to aggravate him._ >

< _RK900 : Don't worry, Connor. It's nothing serious._ >

< _RK800 : Nines, one of these days you're really going to get into trouble._ >

< _RK900 : It's part of the deal when working with Detective Reed._ >

< _RK800 : You've got a point._ >

Nines stepped out of the bathroom and went back to the office. Detective Reed ignored him when he sat back down at his desk. The android spent exactly twenty-five minutes typing at his working station before he received another message.

< _RK800 : He keeps looking at you. Are you sure he's not going to try anything funny?_ >

Nines repressed a smirk and continued typing with a straight face.

< _RK900 : I'm positive._ >

Then he sent a message to his partner's phone.

________________________________________________________________________  
\- 3:47PM -  
Nines : I'll come tonight at 10PM. If you don't want that, just say the word.  
________________________________________________________________________

The android continued looking at his screen, and in his peripheral vision saw the detective check his messages. Gavin's head snapped up briefly before quickly returning to the phone, and then he threw the device to the side of his desk in a jerky, rage-fueled motion. Nines received the reply.

________________________________________________________________________  
\- 3:47PM -  
Nines : I'll come tonight at 10PM. If you don't want that, just say the word.  
Gavin : Fuck off.  
________________________________________________________________________

It was concise and lovely as always, and it didn't say the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pumpkin.  
> Gavin is so small, have you seen the height difference between him and Hank? Although Hank is really tall so I guess it doesn't really count. But every time I see that fight scene where Connor just towers over him like a fucking terminator I kinda feel a tad sorry for Gavin, though he got what was coming to him. Good on you, Concon, you beat that ratty ass.  
> Okay so literally no one asked for this second part but I was inspired. I hope you like it. I like it.  
> I don't know if you want more of this? No idea, so tell me if you do.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi on [Tumblr](https://lost-tanuki.tumblr.com/post/184765301043/dbh-fics) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/losttanuki)!  
> I now have a Discord server called the Pumpkin Patch server, you can pm either me or eremazing on Tumblr/Twitter to join. I'm looking forward to seeing you there!
> 
> If you like my work, please consider supporting me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/losttanuki)! Every little bit helps.
> 
> About Article 13/17...  
> If you don't know what it is, here is a helpful [post](https://death-over-coffee.tumblr.com/post/184396267266/on-june-20th-the-juri-of-european-parliament).  
> This note is here to warn you that it might stop me from finishing my fic one day. If you know of a way to act against it, please share!


End file.
